


The Women Who Fell To Earth

by disastergrace



Series: Impossible Wives [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Meddling TARDIS, Protective Clara, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Sapphics in Space, Space Grandpa Graham, Space Wives, Thirteen x Clara, i dont know what else to tag, maybe yaz x ryan, previous whouffaldi, previous whouffle, protective wives, thirteenclara, whouffle, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergrace/pseuds/disastergrace
Summary: A series eleven rewrite where Clara never died and is still traveling with the Doctor. Rather than giving Ashildr the second Mire device, Twelve offered it to Clara and she accepted. Clara became immortal, and years of exposure to the Time Vortex and Artron Energy saved Clara from a finite memory. This series will go episode by episode with our beloved space wives: Clara Oswin Oswald and the Thirteenth Doctor.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Impossible Wives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996612
Kudos: 43





	The Women Who Fell To Earth

_*moodboard belongs to[universe-on-her-shoulders](https://universe-on-her-shoulders.tumblr.com) on tumblr_

There is an awesome Thirteen/Rose fic series where Rose and the Doctor are together and it goes through each episode, but I haven’t found one with Clara which is a crying shame. So here we go. 

*Unedited*

The first thing Clara was aware of was the rushing sound of air, her hair whipping and streaming around her. She’d hit her head pretty hard on the TARDIS floor at some point during the Doctor’s rough regeneration, but how that led to her flailing through thin air at a high velocity she had no idea. She knew she had bigger concerns right at that moment, she really did, but all she could think about was how thankful she was that she had tights on under her pretty patterned dress. 

Well, that’s all she could think about until she was shrieking at the horrible sight of the top of a train roof rushing towards her at a terrifying speed. The Doctor, where was the Doctor? She shrieked his name, hands clawing through the air in desperation, only to start in surprise when, not only did she come in contact with another falling form, but that form was much more slender than she was expecting, softer. The woman’s arms wrapped around Clara, pulling her tight into her chest and making sure to twist, putting the woman- no, the Doctor, she had to be- into the path of inevitable impact. 

The hard metal of the train roof caved around the Doctor and Clara with a shriek mere seconds before they hit the floor with a loud thud. Clara pulled her head from where she’d tucked it into the Doctor’s chest- a most definitely feminine chest. Her cheeks flushed red as she scrambled to her feet, the Time Lord- lady, Time Lady- swiftly following after her. 

“Oh good, I’m still taller than you.”

“We just fell through a train, is now really the time?”

“Good point, you alright?”

“Physically?” Clara ran her hands briefly over her body. “All intact. Emotionally? To be determined. Where are we?” 

“Good question.” The Doctor spun around, blonde hair whirling through the air- that would take some getting used to. “Oh, hello.” Clara turned to see who exactly who her... wife? Who exactly her wife was talking to, again, something that would take getting used to. She had always known she was bisexual, Jane Austen proved that if nothing else, and she knew that she loved the Doctor whether or not the Doctor was a he. After a quick few seconds processing her love’s change of gender, Clara’s attention turned back to her surroundings. The train car was dark, all the lights that should’ve been on weren’t, and all the passengers were huddled in the back, seemingly afraid of something. They were, understandably, gaping at the women but the Doctor, still disoriented from such a forceful and rough regeneration, didn’t understand why they were staring. “What?” The group, almost simultaneously, raised their fingers and pointed behind the time travellers, causing them to whirl around. 

Clara gasped and her eyes blew wide, “What is that?”The Doctor’s eyes darted around, a quick plan forming, but first she had to get Clara out of immediate danger. 

“Clara, get back, get back!” She grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her petite frame gently behind her own taller one. Clara, used to the Doctor’s protective instincts after years of marriage and knowing that there was nothing she could do to help anyways, allowed herself to be moved with no protest. The blonde alien quickly snatched a dangling electrical wire that had been severed by their fall and lashed forward, jamming it roughly into the creature. It was a dark, sparking, swirling mass of tentacles, the loose ends coming dangerously close to Clara’s wife’s forearms. The electrical out-charge from the wire as it made contact with the creature seemed to paralyse it. The Time Lady grinned maniacally and wiped her hands together, turning back to face the train’s passengers. “Should buy us a few seconds.”

It was only then that Clara realised that her wife was no longer Scottish, in fact she was now northern, just like her. The small immortal human beamed up at her Doctor and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “You’re Northern.”

“Am I? I am! Wonder where I got that from then.” She grinned and bumped their shoulders together teasingly. Clara grinned back before they both turned their attention to the observing humans, who kept looking between the two women and the gaping hole in the ceiling. “Oh yeah, long story. Tell you later. Doors?” 

An older, dark skinned woman shook her head. “Locked shut.” 

The Doctor scoffed and immediately started rummaging through her various jacket pockets.“We’ll see about that.” Clara’s eyebrows rose, knowing there was no way the Doctor had managed to keep a hold of her screwdriver after regeneration and plummeting through the sky. She placed her hand over her mouth at her wife’s reaction to her terribly empty pockets, the humans watching them in bewilderment. “No sonic. Empty pockets. Oh, I hate empty pockets!” 

Clara snickered and shook her head. “You somehow always end up with empty pockets, love.” 

“Hush you.”

“It’s coming back!” A young man who was standing away from the rest of the humans shouted, scrambling backwards into a bench seat, fear written all over his face. The tentacled creature was sparking again, raising from the ground and twitching with obvious agitation. 

“What are you?” The Doctor went to take a step closer before Clara wrapped her fingers around her elbow in warning, lightly tugging her back. 

“Let’s not get electrocuted.” The Doctor ignored her words but did have to take another step back as the creature sparked angrily at her, moving forward threateningly and causing her to move closer to Clara defensively. 

“Okay, you don’t like questions. More the private type, I get that.” The creature ignored her, closing in on Karl and blocking off any way for him to possibly escape. 

“Get it away from me!” 

The Doctor raised her hands placatingly and watched the creature with sharp eyes. “All of you, stay very still.” Bright bolts of electricity crackled out from the creature, pinning two of the passengers to a door, the rest seeming to fizzle over it’s target’s entire body.

“It’s going to kill us!”

“It could’ve done that already.”

“Well, that’s very reassuring, I’m sure that’s exactly what they wanted to hear.” Clara snapped, worriedly eyeing the creature and the electricity spilling from it. 

“Nan!” A young policewoman entered the train car with a young man at her side, him obviously being related to the woman who’d informed them about the locked doors and was currently pinned to one. 

“Ryan, stay away!” The woman shouted right before the two newcomers’ eyes blew wide at the sight of the creature. 

The young policewoman gasped and stumbled a step back as she let out an “Oh my god!” At her exclamation the creature recoiled, its crackling intensifying angrily. Darts of fierce, magenta coloured energy flew out from the centre of the creature, hitting Clara, the Doctor, and the humans on their collarbones. Clara stumbled at the force, still a tad disoriented after her plummet through the roof of a train, and her wife caught her around the waist. The creature hovered for one last second before darting down the length of the train and out the door, Ryan and the officer having to flatten themselves against the walls to avoid being slammed into. Silence filled the air for a few minutes as everyone processed what had just happened, the Doctor smiling maniacally after the creature. 

“Is everyone alright?” Clara questioned, gaze running analytically over everyone, searching for any injuries, her eyes lingering especially long on her wife as she knew that there was no way the alien would admit to being hurt. 

Everyone either nodded or let out a breathy ‘yes’ as the Doctor ignored them, bouncing on her toes. “You three,” she pointed at the original train passengers as she spoke, “relax, but stay put. I’ll check on the rest of the train. Clara, with me.” The blonde woman strode past the two newcomers and snorted derisively in their direction. “Fat lot of use you two were.” 

Clara couldn’t hold back her laugh as she followed her wife, but she did correct her manners. “Bit rude there, love.” She patted her between the shoulder blades before leaning back. “She’s right though.” 

“Hey!” The policewoman shouted, her voice a mixture of annoyance and authority as she took off after them, the young man following after his friend. The Doctor nearly sprinted down the train, purpose apparent in every step, while the three others followed afterwards, the policewoman talking the whole way. “Hold on there please, Madam. I need you to do as I say, this is a potential crime scene.” 

The blonde alien stopped short, spinning quickly on the balls of her feet to face her followers confusedly. “Why are you calling me madam?” And then to her wife, “why is she calling me madam?” 

“You seem to have become a woman this time round.”

“Have I?! Oh that’s excellent. Does it suit me?” Clara let out a loud laugh, and pressed the back of her hand against her lips until she stopped giggling, taking a few seconds before she responded. 

“Very much so.” 

“What?” Yaz was incredibly confused by the bewildering conversation happening before her, her gaze darting back and forth between the taller blonde and the tiny brunette. 

The Doctor nodded vigorously and turned to the policewoman with what she thought would be a perfectly normal explanation. “Oh, yes! I remember. Sorry, half an hour ago we were whitehaired Scotsmen.”

“Nope.” Clara shook her head. “Just you.”

“Right. Just me. Clara’s always been short and bossy with a cute nose.”

“Alright, let’s focus,” said bossy woman snapped.

“Right, yeah. When’s the next train due?” Her attention had returned to the problem at hand. It was the young man who responded, hands in his pockets and his voice calmer than his friend’s.

“This is the last one back.” 

“But the doors were locked, how’d you

both get in?”

“The driver’s window, it was smashed in.” The officer was the one to answer, Ryan nodding in agreement. 

“What’s your name?”

The policewoman straightened up, tightening her grip on the pen and pad of paper in her hands before she responded. “PC Khan, Hallamshire Police.”

“That’s not what she asked.”

“Name, not title.” Clara and the Doctor had spoken at once, sharing an amused smile. PC Khan sighed heavily before relenting, tapping her pen against the paper. 

“Yasmin Khan, Yaz to my friends.” She poised her pen to write before questioning in her professional voice once more, “Can I have your names please?”

“When I can remember it.” Clara shot her wife a mixed look, bemusement and bewilderment battling inside her, before deciding to leave it be. She’d gone through this last regeneration and she really didn’t feel like having that conversation again.

“You don’t know your own name?” Yaz’s voice was incredulous as she gaped at her. 

“Course I know it, I just can’t remember it. It’s right there on the tip of my-” she hesitated as she tried to remember the word before sticking her tongue out, pinching the end as she spoke. “What’s this?” 

“Tongue?” The young man responded with a slight snicker in his voice.

“Tongue! Smart boy! Biology!” This Doctor seemed to have that same mania that Clara’s first Doctor had when he got excited, her every word was infused with excitement and her lean form basically vibrating with it as she spoke with an almost childlike wonder. “What did she call you- Ryan?”

Ryan nodded, his gaze darting between the two strange women before him. “Ryan Sinclair.” 

“Good name. You a doctor, Ryan?” 

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. “No…”

“Shame, I’m looking for a doctor.”

Clara huffed and rolled her eyes, before pushing past the Doctor and entering the driver’s cabin. “We need power.” Her hands fumbled along the wall for a few moments until she finally found the switch, the lights coming on along the entire train and hurting her eyes as they adjusted. They all piled into the room, the Doctor at the forefront. A woman, who was obviously the driver, was slumped over the control panel dead, the window nearest to her smashed wide open. The Doctor moved forward to check the woman for a pulse while Clara inspected the window, leaning out to check their surroundings and make sure there was no sign of the creature or evidence of where it came from. 

“Poor woman,” the Doctor sighed, before moving to stand next to Clara and look out the window. 

Yaz was still peering around the room so Ryan was the next to contribute. “That thing must’ve killed her as it came through.”

The only blonde in the room shook her head as she turned back to peer at the dead woman once more. “Must it? Didn’t kill anyone else. Looks more like she died of shock when it smashed through the window.” 

Yaz seemed to have finally gotten over her own shock at the sight of a dead body and re-entered policewoman mode. “Either way, a woman has died here.”

“But no more creatures, and no other passengers left on board. Let’s get back to the others-” She took Clara’s hand and they moved to leave but Yaz blocked the exit.

“You need to get out of our way.” Clara ground out, The Doctor squeezing her hand reassuringly as the short woman’s temper rose. 

“Wait! Can you stop, please. This could be a major incident. I’m the one in charge here.” A snort left Clara as she rolled her eyes. She’d been travelling with her daft alien for a long time, but she’d never get used to people questioning and trying to keep the Doctor from doing what she did best. This woman had just seen a giant tentacle alien floating and shooting electricity and she thought she was the one in charge? What had she done that was productive? 

It seemed that her wife agreed with her, but what she said was a bit nicer. “What you gonna do?”

“Call it in, to my station.”

“What you gonna tell them?”

“The facts.”

“And what are those, Yasmin?” Clara broke in, her eyebrows raised in annoyance. 

“The train was attacked-”

“By what?” Clara let out a huff as the Doctor still kept her tone civil, if a bit hard. That was definitely a change from her last body. Usually the Doctor was the one losing her temper with humans while Clara was the more level headed on. Their dynamic changed with each regeneration it seemed. 

“I need to take a look at CCTV footage-”

The Doctor cut in again, a tad sharper this time as her patience with the back and forth wore thin. “And why d’ya need to check CCTV when we all saw it with our own eyes?”

“Was it alien? ‘Cos it looked like an alien to me.”

“Oh, come on!”

“No, he’s on the right track.” Clara ignored the look of bewilderment Yaz shot her.

“What, you think he’s wrong?” The Doctor quirked a single brow at the overwhelmed human woman as she spoke. 

“No, I don’t know, but-”

“But you’re worried about how you explain all of this to a superior officer who won’t believe you-”

Yaz was obviously confused and in over her head, she was still on her probation for god’s sake, and while the blonde was making sense she knew that she couldn’t just not say anything. “I can’t not report it!”

“You could hold off until we get the answers to the bigger questions.”

“And what are those?” Clara asked, angling her body towards her wife as her brows furrowed. 

“What was it? Why is it here? Where's it going next? And most importantly -- how do we stop it? Cos whatever it is, I don't think it's done.” The Doctor took off, darting down the train and back the way they came while dragging Clara along by the hand. “Come on, Ryan! Come on, Yaz!” She stopped suddenly, the brunette slamming into her back with an ‘oof!’ before the Doctor turned to face her new friends with an infectious grin. “I’m calling you Yaz, ‘cos we’re friends now!” Clara laughed as she was dragged forward once more, feeling like she’d gone back to the very start of this wild life with her first Doctor. He was all smiles and manic energy and unable to keep still for a moment, so very similar to the woman in front of her.

As Yaz took down people’s info and accounts of what happened, Clara and the Doctor stood off to the side whispering, plotting out their next move. They were stranded on Earth with no TARDIS, no sonic screwdriver, and no plan on how to get a hold of either. Finally, they settled on searching for any other strange events and decided to see if any of the others wanted to tag along. “Right then troops! No, not troops team- gang- fam- I'm distracting myself-“ The woman that they had recently learned was named Grace cut off the Doctor’s rambling. 

“You two came crashing through that roof!’

“We were thrown out of our TARDIS.” She sucked in a sharp breath and bent backwards, arms thrown to the sky in horror. “Oh! I’ve lost my TARDIS!”

“I’m sorry, _your_ TARDIS?” Clara crossed her arms and scowled at her wife, annoyed by her use of the singular possessive in reference to _their_ home, but the Doctor continued as if she hadn’t spoken. 

“It was exploding, then it dematerialised-“ she began pacing nervously as she switched from talking to Grace to talking to herself. “Don’t panic, not the end of the world- well, could be the end of the world, but one thing at a time-“

This time it was Graham who interrupted the Doctor’s frantic rambling while Clara just stood there watching in amusement. “Are we supposed to understand anything you’re saying?”

The Doctor, who’d stopped spouting out words and had switched to staring at Graham like he’d just dribbled on his shirt, startled when Clara slapped her on the shoulder. “Stop looking at him like that.”

“She thinks that thing is an alien.” Ryan answered the older man’s question, ignoring the way the two strange women were quietly bickering.

“Don’t be daft! There’s no such thing as aliens. Anyway, even if there was, they ain’t gonna be on a train in Sheffield!”

“Why not? I’m an alien and I’m here.” 

Clara nodded with big eyes and smiled. “It’s true, she is.”

Graham gawked at the two of them with an open mouth before taking his wife by the hand and attempting to pull her away from the crazy ladies spouting off about aliens, but Grace was hearing nothing of it. “Grace, we’re going-“

“No we’re not! She just saved our lives!”

The Doctor smiled reassuringly as she spoke, making her voice soft. “Don’t be scared. All of this is new to you, and new can be scary. Now, we all want answers, stick with me and you might get some.”

“Trust us,” Clara added in, “this is what we do.”

“Actually,” Karl started, shrinking back when everyone turned to face him, “I don’t want answers. I just want to get to work and forget all about this. If that’s alright with everyone, and even if it isn’t.” Karl turned his attention wholly on the Doctor and thanked her before scrambling to his feet and starting to move down the train. 

“Would you like me to-“ Yaz began to offer before the pale and shaking man cut her off. 

“No! Thank you. Just want to be on my own, I’ll walk. I need the air.” He reached the door but, before he left, he turned back and gestured at Graham. “And I’m with him. We don’t get aliens in Sheffield.” And then he was gone. 

Grace shook her head and sighed. “I think he’s still in shock, bless him.”

The Doctor, over the human bits, tried to get everyone back on track. “Obvious question, but has anyone noticed anything else outta the ordinary tonight?” 

Clara elbowed the Doctor when Yaz’s gaze immediately shot to Ryan who, after a moment, raised his hand as if they were in class. The Doctor tilted her head questioningly while everyone who knew Ryan sighed in exasperation. 

Saying Yaz’s police cruiser was a bit cramped would be an understatement. Grace, Graham, and Ryan were all piled into the back and partially on top of each other- Ryan grumbling slightly whenever they took a particularly sharp turn and he was shoved against the door. Meanwhile, Yaz, the Doctor, and Clara were all up front, Clara perched on the Doctor’s lap as the blonde held her tightly to keep her from flying off at every turn. The three in the back leaned forward to peer into the front of the car like eager children as Yaz put up her radio. “I’m gonna be in such trouble if they find out I was there-“ 

“Can we have the lights and siren on?” Clara burst out laughing at the Doctor’s question. Her wife was so different in this incarnation, more childlike and innocent this time around while in her past incarnation she had been grumpy and closed off with everyone but Clara. While the Doctor’s wife had clearly been amused by her question, Yaz was not. 

“No! I shouldn’t be doing any of this!”

“Don’t mind her, Yaz. Following the rules isn’t really something she can comprehend.” The Doctor stuck her tongue- biology!- out at her impossible girl before turning to the three humans in the back. “So you three know each other?”

Grace nodded and smiled a wide, infectious smile. “I’m his Nan. Graham’s my husband.”

“ _Second_ husband.” Ryan sharply remarked, causing the wives to exchange knowing looks before the Doctor gestured between their driver and Ryan.

“And you two know each other.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes, Yaz and I were at school together.”

“Not Yasmin Khan?!” 

At Grace’s surprised gasp, Yaz let out her first smile of the night since she arrived at the train. “Hello, Ryan’s Nan.”

“Haven’t you done well for yourself, love!”

The Doctor, slightly annoyed at humans’ ability to get off track, tried to turn around and face Ryan only to find herself trapped by both her seatbelt and wife. “And you say you just found it there, this thing.”

“Er, yeah. Pretty much.” Ryan dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone before handing it to the Doctor through the gap between the two front seats. “I took pictures.”

The Doctor beamed as she took it from him. “Good lad!” The two women leaned together to inspect the picture he’d pulled up. Clara could only describe the object to be a giant, blue Hershey’s kiss seated on the forest floor. “Wow. That’s exciting.” The blonde’s brows furrowed as she zoomed in on the object before shaking her head. “No, not exciting, what do I mean?” She paused for a moment and Clara didn’t pipe in, allowing her wife’s regeneration scattered brain to attempt to process her speeding thoughts. “Worrying. Fast as you can, Yaz.”

Clara swore under her breath when her heeled Oxford shoe got caught on something lying on the forest floor _again_. She could sprint through the hallway of an alien spaceship in these shoes just fine, and yet, somehow, walking through the woods at a slow pace was apparently impossible. The Doctor had a tight grip on one of her elbows to make sure she didn’t end up sprawled on the ground while Grace and Graham trailed behind them, Yaz and Ryan leading the way with torches. 

“There’s my bike.” They all craned their necks to peer where Ryan’s finger was pointing, the two time travellers sharing a confused look at the bike location.

“Why’s it in a tree?” The Doctor's face was scrunched in adorable confusion as she tilted her head questioningly. However, Clara wasn’t looking at the bike- she was looking at her wife in admiration. Her jaw was sharp and accentuated by the blonde hair that cupped it, her green eyes sparkled in the starlight and somehow- despite the torn and ragged clothes- she looked beautiful standing there under a canopy of stars and tree branches. 

The Doctor, having noticed that Clara wasn’t paying attention, snapped her out of it by taking her hand and dragging her along with the group as they moved from the tree bike to where the weird alien thing was supposed to be. But, rather than a blue Hershey’s kiss, all that was there was a circle of flattened grass where it used to be. The Doctor released her wife’s hand and ran over, kneeling by the flattened grass. Yaz and Ryan were staring at the empty space in confusion, the policewoman shaking her head. 

“It was definitely there.” 

The blonde alien peered over her shoulder at the group behind her, face set in worried grimace. “So where’s it gone?”

The group were standing on a high hilltop that peered over the city, having spilled out of Yaz’s police cruiser and taken thankful gulps of air at having their own space. 

“Two weird things, one city, same night. Makes me nervous.” 

“I’ll see if there have been anymore reports on that object.” 

“Good,” the Doctor nodded, “we need all the information we can get. Meet us back here.” Yaz nodded back and climbed into her car before driving off.

Graham was the next to offer his help. “I could have a word with some of my old pals from work. I mean if you wanna know what’s happening, ask a bus driver.”

“He always says that.” Years of teaching and nannying made Clara want to snap at Ryan to lose the attitude, but Graham spoke before she could. 

“Yeah ‘cos it’s true! I’d still be doing it now if I could.”

Ryan held back from rolling his eyes as he put the conversation back on track. “I can search for weird stuff on social media.” 

“I’ll check in with my nurses group on WhatsApp.” With everyone having offered their help, Grace and Graham turned to head off before the latter turned back. 

“Seriously though, aliens?”

“Don’t worry, you get used to it.” Clara gave him a reassuring smile as she spoke, crossing her arms. 

“Yeah… maybe I won’t mention that bit.” Before he could turn to finally leave the Doctor stumbled, Clara catching her by the shoulders and peering up at her worriedly. 

“You okay?”

“Suddenly I feel really tired.”

“Doctor?” Clara’s voice was panicked as she kept a tight grip on the Time Lady’s shoulders in an attempt to keep her on her feet. 

“Where’s a doctor?” The woman in question mumbled out, before tearing herself away from Clara.

Grace’s eyes darted between the two women as she moved closer to the blonde in case she needed to help catch her. “That was a big fall you had love, we should get you checked out at A&E-“

“No, I never go anywhere that’s just initials-“

“She doesn’t like places that have initials for names-“ the wives spoke in unison, Clara taking minute steps to keep herself in the proper place to help the Doctor if needed. 

“Although!” The alien jabbed her finger up her nose and inhaled deeply. “Ah, can one of you catch me?”

“Doctor, what’s wrong with you?”

“You’re gonna fall over?” 

She answered Ryan, and Clara by default, as she jammed a second finger up her other nostril. “In two minutes, nineteen seconds- wait forget the two minutes, nineteen- oh this new nose is so reliable!” Her frantic rambling was cut off as she crumbled to the ground, Clara letting out a frightened shout and surging forward in an attempt to catch her wife. She failed in keeping the Time Lady upright but did manage to cushion her landing as she cradled the Doctor tight to her own body and landing hard on her arse, cupping the back of her wife’s head to keep it buried in the crook of her shoulder. Ryan and Grace surged forward in alarm, both narrowly missing the two women in their attempt to catch them and having to settle for helping Clara stand while propping up the taller woman. 

“Is she okay? What’s wrong with her?”

“I don‘t know, Ryan. Right, our first priority right now is getting her somewhere safe. Normally that would be our TARDIS, but since she’s not here I don’t know what to do.”

“We could take her to mine.” Grace piped up, sweeping some hair out of the Doctor’s face as she checked to make sure there weren’t any bumps from the impact, as she wasn’t quite sure whether or not Clara had managed to keep her from hitting her head. “We can put her on the couch and I can look her over. I was a nurse so I have some stuff back at the house that might be able to help.”

“Brilliant. Okay, new plan. You two help me get her to Grace’s where she can look her over and send out a text to her nurse’s WhatsApp group while Ryan checks social media and helps Grace and I if we need it. We all In agreement?” Clara didn’t even wait for a response before pushing on. “Great. Now can I get a bit of help? She’s a tad heavy. And tall.”

  
  



End file.
